Bajo una tormenta
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Gracias a una tormenta los dos delanteros de inazuma lograrán ... *Fic yaoi*


_Si, yo se que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de "Ti amo Goenji Shuuya" y "Universidad Inazuma", pero es que es muy tentador escribir un fic de ellos, así que hoy me dediqué a hacerlo y es por eso que lo subí._

_**-Disclaimer: **Seee lo se; Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad (¬¬)  
_

* * *

**Bajo una tormenta**

Era una noche de tormenta, el cielo gris estaba y el único rastro de luz era aquel que dejaban los rayos al chocar con el suelo, esa noche junto a su ventana se encontraba el pequeño delantero Shiro Fubuki pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, ya no tenia una doble personalidad, era muy felíz en su nuevo hogar ¡tenía muy buenos amigos!, pero algo le faltaba, había algo que en su corazón le hacia sentir un vacío que no se podía llenar tan facílmente y ese algo que le faltaba era amor.

.

No ese amor de familia, un amor lleno de fraternidad, porque ese sus amigos ya se lo estaban brindando, lo que le faltaba a su corazón era un amor mucho más especial, aquel amor que sientes cuando vez a esa persona que tanto amas acercarse a tí para saludarte, ese amor que te hace crear mil castillos en el aire diciendo que esa persona sería tu príncipe azul ese amor que anhelas diariamente para que llegue a tu vida...

.

Sí ese amor era el que le faltaba ser correspondido al ojiverde, ya que lo sentía por cierta persona en especial que lo hacia suspirar ante cada gesto y movimiento que él realizaba, pero bueno no todo en la vida es facíl ¿o si? se preguntaba el delantero.

.

Voltea a ver su reloj, ya eran las once de la noche y no podía dormir porque el estruendo que provocaban los rayos al chocar contra el suelo era el mismo que el que producía una avalancha, volvió a mirar el cielo deseando que esa fuerte tormenta cesara pero como el destino es cruel, en ese mismo instante cayó un trueno delante del campamento inazuma, haciendo esta vez que el peliplata gritara por el susto y luego cayera al suelo totalmente asustado, este se aferró fuertemente a sus piernas implorando que nadie hubiera escuchado su grito y también que dejara de llover...

.

Pero los minutos pasaban y la lluvia aumentaba provocando que el menor soltara uno que otro grito cada vez que caía un rayo, pero lo más raro era que ningún miembro del equípo hubiera ido a reconfortarlo o al menos eso pensaba...

.

**-Fubuki **-alguien lo llama entre la oscuridad cerrando la puerta de la habitación, se acercó a este pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que lo toma del hombro... y espero...- **Fubuki ¿te encuentras bien? **-le susurra debílmente en el oído, haciendo que el menor levantase su mirada para que esta se chocara con la de cierta persona-

**-Goenji-kun? **-pregunta el albino; ¿acaso de todo el equipo el único que logró escuchar sus gritos fue la persona a la cual él amaba pero por temor no le decía nada?-

**-si soy yo **-el silencio se hace presente hasta que este vuelve a hablar- **es que cuando pasaba por el frente de tu habitación escuché unos gritos, y pues me preocupe mucho por tí **-piensa un poco lo que dijo- **digo!**, **pues te hubiera podido pasar algo y eso por eso que entre**

**-ah **-dice Fubuki mirándolo un poco asustado-

**-te encuentras bien? **-vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez se sienta delante del menor y no despega su vista de la hermosa mirada de su compañero-

**-si claro **-vuelve a caer un rayo y por inercia el peliplateado se tira al protector pecho del mayor, el cual lo tomó rapidámente y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza-

**-todo esta bien **-le repitió varias veces, y aunque la lluvia paraba lentamente Fubuki había quedado shokeado razón por la cual no se había separado ni un milímetro del goleador de fuego- **Shiro tranquilízate, yo estoy junto a tí, no debes preocuparte yo te voy a cuidar- **el pelicrema se tapa la boca al terminar la hermosa oración que le había dicho, porque una cosa era amarlo en secreto y otra cosa era decirle eso... si señoras y señores (?) Goenji Shuuya el excelentisímo goleador de fuego también estaba enamorado de su amigo-

**-Shu-shuu- shuuya-kun **-susurra el peliplateado para luego ponerse a llorar en sus brazos, y aunque el no supiera la razón por la cual lloraba como una niñita chiquita quería desahogarse con él-

**-te sucedió algo malo **-pregunta para luego tomarle su mentón y elevarlo un poco para poder ver sus orbes azulinos verlo fijamente- **te hice algo malo? **-pregunta con un tono de voz apagado-

**-porque dices eso **-se separa un poco y le sonríe secándose las lágrimas de su rostro-

**-entonces porque lloras **-el peliplata no le contestó, así que decidió hacer algo que ni el mismo se lo esperaba, se empezó a acercar lentamente al rostro del albino para luego tomarlo de su cintura -el cual no opuso resistencia alguna- y cada vez acortar mas esa distancia que los separaba para luego tomar los fríos y castos labios del menor, para fundirlos con los suyos en un beso-

.

Fubuki lo único que pudo hacer fue separarse instintivamente de él, haciendo que Shuuya malinterpretara todo

**-Yo **-se levanta rápidamente- **lo siento **-sale corriendo del lugar, dejando a Fubuki llorando por el error que había cometido-

**-porque soy tan idiota- **se preguntaba- **yo lo amo y no aproveché ese beso **-suspira fuertemente- _pero el me besó!, asi que mis sentimientos si son correspondidos _-penso para sí mismo- **pero donde estarás Shuuya-kun...**

**.**

ya había buscado por todo el campamento y también en la torre de acero, pero había un lugar el cual no había visitado, un lugar en donde justamente como hoy, un día de lluvia Goenji le había dicho que no era necesario ser un jugador perfecto, solamente debías ser felíz en el momento de jugar...

.

**-hay estas! **-grita al momento de ver al moreno sentado debajo del puente, con su mirada ida- **perdón **-empieza a correr, para que luego de dos minutos llegara donde él estaba- **Goenji-kun **-murmulla el albino, pero como no recibió respuesta decidió arrodillarse delante del goleador para luego tomar sus manos, haciendo que este lo mirara y aprovechando ese momento se tiro a sus brazos para besarlo. Si, aunque el había tomado la iniciativa de besar al mayor, Goenji ya lo tenía recostado en el suelo y lo estaba besando tiernamente, aunque después de varios minutos la falta de aire se hizo presente haciéndolos separar-

**-porque me besaste **-pregunta Goenji mirándolo seriamente- **quieres jugar conmigo**

**-no es eso **-toma aire- ** hace un momento te separé por el temor de que ese beso fuera un ilusión y no lo que yo siento por ti **-agacha la cabeza-

**-Fubuki **-lo toma del mentón y lo besa nuevamente, pero este beso fue rápido- **te amo**

**-yo también **-sonríe tiernamente, para luego dejar que el goleador estrella tomara de nuevo sus finos labios, bajo la luz de la luna, y aunque ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta, la lluvia paró cuando ellos se besarón... ¿coincidencia? o destino... o quizás una ayuda Divina?

* * *

_Bueno, como se dan cuenta este one-shot tiene solo dos personajes razón por la cual se me hizo muy complicado de finalizar..._

_Es por eso que si ven algún error o falta de ortografía me avisan!_

_Sayonara ^^_


End file.
